poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
The Bond Between Sisters
The Bond Between Sisters is the twenty-fourth episode of Power Rangers Data Squad. Summary As Pinkie Pie was preparing her Pie Sister Surprise Swap Day, She discovered the Persian Morpher. With that done, She must do what she can to help her older sister, Maud Pie fit in. Plot Preparing for the Pie Sister Surprise Swap Day/Getting ready for her sisters In the morning at Sugarcube Corner, Pinkie Pie was preparing for the Pie Sister Surprise Swap Day. She was so excited her sisters, Limestone Pie, Marble Pie and Maud Pie. Twilight and her friends heard the news/Pinkie hope for Robbie's friendship with Maud Meanwhile at Twiight's house, Pinkie came in and told them about her sisters. By the time she did, Twilight and the girls were very surprised to hear and Pinkie hoped that Maud and Robbie would become the best of friends. Rarity's forgetful memory/Remembering the past of the Tradition However, Rarity was trying to refresh her forgetful memory. Then, She now remembered the past of the Tradition for the Pie Family. Dr. Eggman's new plan/Sending out a new robot At the Egg Carrier, Dr. Eggman begins his new evil plan. With that said, He sends his new robot called "Egg-Dumpling" to wipe out the Power Rangers for good. Robbie and the gang meet the Pie Sisters/Maud Pie and Robbie's acquaintance At Canterlot High Karate Class, Robbie and his friends met Pinkie Pie's sisters as he welcomes them to his class. During class, Maud Pie and Robbie are getting well acquainted. Going out for a hike/Pinkie Pie discovers the Persian Data Squad Morpher Outside of the city, Everyone came to Camp Everfree and were hiking in the forest. Just then, Pinkie Pie discovers the Persian Data Squad Morpher as she keeps it in good hands. Pinkie Pie showed the Morpher to Palutena and Pit/A feeling who will use it Then, Pinkie Pie showed the Morpher to Palutena and Pit. They were amazed to see it safe and sound, They decided to entrusted Pinkie to find the right person to be the Persian Ranger. Robbie's Karate Class/Maud Pie demonstrates her fighting skills Back with Robbie and the others, Robbie was teaching Pinkie Pie's sisters his fighting skills. As for Maud, She demonstrates her fighting skills which impressed Robbie very well. Amazed with Maud Pie's Karate Skills/Getting to know Pinkie Pie's sisters Then, Everyone was amazed by Maud's great karate skills. Then, Robbie and his friends were starting to get to know her and the rest of Pinkie Pie's sisters as much as Twilight and her friend do. Limestone and Marble captured/Pinkie Pie chose Maud as the Persian Ranger Suddenly, Limestone and Marble were captured Egg-Dumpling. With their two sisters in trouble, Pinkie Pie chose her older sister, Maud Pie as the Persian Data Squad Ranger. A rescue for the Pie sisters/The battle for right has begun Meanwhile at the city, Robbie and his friends begin their battle against Egg-Dumpling. Then, Pinkie Pie and Maud Pie came and rescued their sisters while Robbie and the others stall him. Ninja Steel D.N.A. Ranger Mode/Maud begins her fighting skills Just then, Robbie, Mordecai, Sunset, Amy, Xion, Sonic and Marina's morphers started to glow as the Ninja Steel symbol showed. For the first time, They begin their Ninja Steel D.N.A. Ranger Mode. As for Maud, She begins her fighting skills to took down Egg-Dumpling. Unleash the Megazords/Harmony Crusader Persian Formation However, The Magna Beam made Egg-Dumpling bigger. Just as a few Megazord combinations were formed, Maud formed with her Persian Rock Zord into the Harmony Crusader Megazord. At last, The Rangers finally defeated Egg-Dumpling for good. Dr. Eggman upset with the Rangers winning/Working on a new evil plan With Eggman's plan teared to bits, He gets more upset with the Rangers winning. Soon, He keeps working on a new plan to get rid of them. Welcoming Maud Pie to the Data Squad Team/The biggest sisterly love ever Back at the Command Center, Everyone welcomed Maud Pie to the Data Squad Team. Even Pinkie Pie was happy to have her older sister in the team, Especially for a wonderful sisterly love. Rangers Other Rangers Harmony Squad Rangers Cutie Mark Rangers Extra Rangers D.N.A. Ranger Mode Ninja Steel Allies *The CyberSquad (Matt, Inez, Jackie & Digit) *Tommy Turnbull, Gus, Lola & Booker *Robotboy and Robotgirl *Gadgetmobile (Inspector Gadget's Last Case: Claw's Revenge) *Motherboard & Wanda Villains *Dr. Eggman *Orbot *Cubot Civilians *Principal Celestia, Vice Principal Luna, Shining Armor & Dean Cadence *Flurry Heart *Youngmee, Sue and Jasper *Doraemon, Noby Nobi, Big G. Goda & Sneech Honekawa *Limestone Pie and Marble Pie Trivia *In this episode, Maud Pie will be able to speak normally during the fight against Eggman. *Pinkie Pie and Maud's Family Tradition, Pie Sister Surprise Swap Day with Rarity or "PSSSDWR" is based on the episode "The Gift of the Maud Pie" from MLP Season 6. *This episode marks the debut of Maud Pie as the Persian Data Squad Ranger. Transcript *The Bond Between Sisters Transcripts Category:Power Rangers Data Squad Category:Episodes Category:TMNTHedgehog5